Nintendo Wars: A New Superstar
by Q-bot
Summary: This story is a spoof of Star Wars with Nintendo characters. It is very long and broken up into 4 parts plus an intro and prologue so as to flow better. This is the first episode I have posted and I hope to post more.
1. Introduction

Authors Note:  
  
I'm sure that all of you can tell from the title that this story focuses around Nintendo characters. And although I'm sure that if you're reading this than you are familiar with many of the Nintendo characters, I have included a list of characters and descriptions just in case. The following characters, listed in alphabetical order, make an appearance in Episode IV. There will be more in characters in Episode V and all the rest, but I'll introduce those characters in the intro to the story that they appear in.  
  
Characters:  
  
Bowser: The main antagonist of the "Mario" games, he constantly tries to capture Princess Peach, often for no good reason. And although he always loses to Mario in the end he never gives up.  
  
Falco Lombardi: This obnoxious member of the Star Fox team is second only to Fox himself. Although the falcon is a great pilot, his social skills are horrible.  
  
Fox McCloud: This young pilot is, as his name would imply, a fox. He is the leader of the new Team Star Fox, after his father's death. He is the star of his own video game series, entitled "Star Fox". He is the captain of the spaceship Arwing, and always carries his trusty blaster with him.   
  
Ganondorf: The main antagonist in the "Zelda" games. He tries to conquer the land of Hyrule and kidnap the Princess Zelda, but is always stopped by Link.  
  
Goombas: These little mushrooms are the most common enemies in the "Mario" games. They are very weak but also very persistent.  
  
Hyrulian Knight: These knights are the main enemies in most of the "Zelda" games. They are very common and serve Ganondorf after he attempts to conquer Hyrule.  
  
King Toadstool: This King is not well known as he is not featured in many of the "Mario" games. However, he is Peach's father, even though he is a mushroom-head and she isn't, and he is incredibly fat and lazy.  
  
Kirby: This 8-inch pink puffball hails from a distant star system. He looks completely harmless but he has a dangerous ability known simply as copy. With this power he swallows his enemies and takes on their powers. He stars in his own series, known simply as "Kirby".  
  
Koopa Troopas: The Koopa Troopas, or Koopas for short, are one of the most numerous enemies of the "Mario" games. They're little turtles that walk on two legs and try to hinder Mario's progress. They faithfully serve their King, Bowser.  
  
Link: This young man is the hero of all of the "Zelda" games. He often uses his newfound powers to protect the land of Hyrule and the Princess Zelda. His arsenal of archaic weaponry in the games often includes a bow & arrow, bombs, magic, boomerang, hook shot, and shield and sword.  
  
Luigi: Mario's twin brother, he is a powerful fighter, second only to Mario. He often is forgotten about and lives in his brothers shadows, but he never seems to mind. After years of being a second-rate character in "Mario" games he finally got his own game entitled, "Luigi's Mansion."  
  
Mario: This character is the representative of all things Nintendo related. He has his own series, named after him, and is loved by videogame players in all countries. Mario, a former Italian plumber, constantly uses his fighting abilities to protect Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch: Not much is known about this shadow-man other than that he hosts the original "Game and Watch Gallery" videogame. He is not well-known and not often remembered as a Nintendo Character.  
  
Ness: This little kid has many secret powers, such as his psychic powers. His weapon of choice is a baseball bat, which he uses quite effectively in his game, "Earthbound".  
  
Peppy Hare: This rabbit is a member of the Star Fox team and is the only member who used to be on the original Fox team, which was led by Fox McCloud's father.  
  
Princess Peach: This Princess is adored by all of her faithful servants of the Mushroom Kingdom. However she is often getting captured in the "Mario" games, thereby requiring Mario to rescue her from the grasps of evil. And although neither Mario nor she will openly admit it, they both love each other.  
  
Slippy Toad: Though this frog is the weakest member of the Star Fox team he is still very powerful.  
  
Toad: This little mushroom-head is the faithful servant of Princess Peach. He will also often help Mario out and offers good advice. Toad's species is the most common in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Wario: This sinister man bears a slight resemblance to Mario, but is miles apart in personality. He would love nothing more than to see Mario finally lose to the forces of evil. He is greedy and spends all of his time in the "Wario" video games hunting for treasure.  
  
*Note*: Some of the character descriptions contained the types of weapons or special abilities that the character could use. This only applies to the video games and does not necessarily apply to this story. Just as the Star Wars saga began, I have begun this with Episode IV. I hope to have the next Episode, Episode V, up very soon.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Star Wars is a registered Trademark of Lucas Film.  
  
All Nintendo characters and themes are registered trademarks of the Nintendo Of America Inc.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 


	2. Prologue

Not so long ago in the land of Nintendo…  
  
Nintendo Wars  
Episode IV  
A New Superstar  
  
War has amassed in Nintendo Land. Groups of rebels have managed to hold off the forces of the Villain Empire who are trying to conquer the world. The rebels are aboard the Arwing, piloted by Captain Fox McCloud, fleeing from the battlefield as attacking Koopa Ships continue to fire on them.  
  
Intelligence reports inform Captain Fox that a rebel spy by the name of Princess Peach is aboard his spaceship. She has the blueprints for the Villain's ultimate and top secret Weapon, the Bowser Castle. The floating castle has enough fire power to destroy the entire land of Nintendo. Fox and his gang of rebels are to make sure that Peach safely returns to land.  
  
Suddenly a shot fired from a Koopa Ship strikes the Arwing's power control center. As the ship begins to spiral out of control Princess Peach grabs the blueprints to find someplace to hide them for they may be the key to restoring peace to her land and destroying the Villain Empire's reign of terror… 


	3. Part 1

"We've been hit", Fox yelled to his crew down below. "It's the main power control center. I don't think that it's repairable. I'm gonna have to make an emergency landing on the barren planet down below. We'll be open to the Koopa's attacks. Draw your weapons and be ready!!!"  
  
As the troops ran by, Princess Peach looked around in desperation. She had to hide the blueprints somewhere that the Villains would not be able to find them. She ran into the storage room where she saw Kirby and Ness running around in terror. She hustled over to Kirby and muttered, "Here. Take this and get out of here through the escape pod. Make sure that Mr. Kenobi receives these papers. Good Luck and may we meet again." And with that she hustled out of the room and hid in the rebel troop's compartment.  
  
Ness looked down at Kirby who was standing there silently holding the piece of paper. "Well don't you think that we should do as she says?", Ness asked Kirby. Kirby nodded and he and Ness ran into the nearest escape pod as they went tumbling out into space. Through they window they watched as the Arwing landed on the nearby planet with Koopa Ships right on its tail. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again?", wondered Ness aloud.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The ship landed on the dessert planet as Fox and his crew rushed out to meet the Koopas in combat. The two armies fired at each other as Koopas and rebels fell to the floor amidst the laser blasts. Suddenly, just as it seemed that the rebels might have stood a chance, another ship, much larger than the rest, landed on the planet. Out of the ship stepped the mighty Villain Empire ally, Darth Wario.  
  
"It's Darth Wario", screamed Fox. "We don't stand a chance. Scatter!!!!" Everyone ran in one direction or the other as Darth Wario boarded the abandoned Arwing. He searched the ship until he finally found Princess Peach crouched down in the troop's compartment.  
  
"So, you thought that you could hide from me?", laughed Darth Wario through his heavy breathing. "Well you should have known that you would fail, and now you are coming with me." He laughed evilly once more through his heavy and rather noisy and irritating breathing.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?", asked Peach with a quizzical look on her face, "You're breathing awfully strangely."   
  
"Oh… Yes, yes…I'm quite fine" responded Wario, clearing his throat. "You see it's just this awful cold that I have. It's making it very hard for me to breathe, especially on this planet with such low oxygen. But the Dayquil should be kicking in any minute now. Ah yes, there we go, much better now. Anyway, as I was saying, you are coming with me." He and two Koopa's marched her out at gunpoint and led her to Wario's ship. As the ship departed, so did all of the Koopas.  
  
"Should we follow the ship", asked one of the rebel troops, as Captain McCloud and the survivors boarded one of the empty Koopa ships and took off.  
  
"No", responded Fox, "We're lucky enough that we've survived this long. We'll never be able to follow them without being destroyed. We must return to base and perhaps from there we can figure out how to rescue the Princess…"  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Well that was certainly not a comfortable trip", complained Ness as he and Kirby stepped out of the escape pod. Kirby nodded in agreement as he surveyed the land. It seemed to be a village of some sort. But the houses were miles apart like the farming villages of old. He looked up at Ness and pointed to the nearest hut as he went hustling towards it with Ness trying to keep up. Kirby ran up and knocked on the door as the owner of the house ran to answer the door.  
  
"Yes", said the man who answered the door, "Who is it?" Kirby and Ness stared up at the odd man who stared at them right back. Finally the silence was broken by the odd man who yelled, "Mario, c'mere. There's a couple of weirdoes at the door. Do something with them. I've got work to do." He turned around and walked back through the door into his house.  
  
Suddenly a short man with a red cap and shirt, blue suspenders, and a funny black mustache answered the door. "Don't mind him", said Mario through his Italian accent, "He's just the landlord and he's in a very cranky mood. But what brings you here anyway? We don't get many visitors in these parts."  
  
"My name is Ness, and this here is Kirby. We have a message for a certain Mr. Kenobi. We were wondering if you could tell us where we might find him", explained Ness. Kirby nodded and showed Mario the piece of paper that he was holding. Mario glanced at the paper and then back at Ness.  
  
"No", sighed Mario, "I'm afraid that I can't help you there. But maybe the landlord knows. Come in and I will go ask him for you." They followed Mario through the house and into the backyard where the odd man who had answered the door was standing, fixing a hovercraft. Mario started talking to him pointing towards Ness and Kirby who were standing some distance away. Finally Mario returned to them and said, "Well he said that the name had a familiar ring to it and that we might want to check around the village so long as I'm back before 11 o'clock when the doors are locked. So let's go now."  
  
He led them into his speeder and drove off towards the nearest house to check for this mysterious "Mr. Kenobi". Three hours later they had scanned the whole village and no one seemed to know of anyone by this name. As Mario, Ness, and Kirby left the last house, with all hopes squashed, they heard a rustle in the bushes. As Mario leaned closer to investigate a bearded man wearing a black sweatshirt jumped out and took Mario's wallet.  
  
"Hey", screamed Mario at the hooded man who was running away, "Come back here." Just then another hooded man jumped down from a nearby cliff and knocked down the mugger. He took back Mario's wallet as the mugger ran for his life. The hooded man walked over and returned the wallet to Mario.  
  
"Thank You", murmured Mario, "B-But who are you?" He stared at the mysterious figure whose hood shadowed his face. As he got no response he finally said, "Will you not tell me your name? Do you come from around here in this village, and if so, do you know a man known as Mr. Kenobi?"  
  
"Yes I come from this village and I am surprised that you have heard of Mr. Kenobi. The villagers around here do not know me by that name. They know me only by my first name, but my last name is Kenobi, yes." He removed his hood as he added, "But you may refer to me as Toad Kenobi, or Toad for short." He stood there and smiled at Mario. "But why do you search for me?"  
  
Kirby pulled on the end of Toad's cloak, trying to get his attention. "Excuse me sir", piped in Ness, "But my friend here has a message for you." Kirby handed the blueprints to Toad, who then looked them over. He looked over the blueprints with interest as he sat on a rock, and then read the message on the back.  
  
"Let us go back to your house", said Toad to Mario. "There is much that needs to be done but I cannot explain now." He, Mario, Kirby, and Ness squeezed into Mario's speeder and headed back towards Mario's house. As the speeder pulled to a stop in front of the house they realized that it was burnt and ransacked. Mario hopped out and ran up to the front door where he found the bodies of the landlord and his wife. "I was afraid of this", sighed Toad, surveying the damage.  
  
"Noooo!!!", cried Mario, "Why did this happen? It must have been that dreaded Goomba clan. Those damn creatures are nothing but animals." He sat down on the front of his speeder wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"This is not the work of Goombas", replied Toad, "They would not be big enough nor strong enough to destroy the house like this. Besides, the Goomba's would not be able to pull off an attack this organized. They would leave scattered footprints and signs of their attack. The only people that I know of that would be able to pull this off are the Koopas!"  
  
"But Koopas are troops of the Imperial army", Mario pointed out. "Why would the Villains plan an attack on my house?" As it suddenly dawned on him he looked over at Ness and Kirby who were standing there silently. "Wait a minute…I bet that this has something to do with those blasted blueprints that you two were carrying. It does, doesn't it?" Ness looked the other way and Kirby stood there kicking the dirt on the ground.  
  
"Do not blame them", said Toad. "It is not their fault that this has happened. This struggle has been fated to happen for a long time. You see, back in the peaceful days before the Villain Empire, there existed a clan known simply as the Superstars. They protected the citizens of Nintendo Land and kept the peace. But there was one Superstar, by the name of Mr. Game & Watch, who was jealous that he didn't get as much attention as the other Nintendo stars. So he betrayed the Superstars and secretly worked together with the Villains. The Villains, along with Mr. Game & Watch, attacked the secret Superstar base. The Superstars were caught off guard and nearly all of them perished or were taken as P.O.W.'s. And although Mr. Game & Watch himself was killed in battle by one of the Superstars, his evil deeds could not be undone. I was one of the few Superstars who were able to escape. And now the Princess Peach, who is a great asset to the rebel cause, has been taken hostage. Together we must rescue her. Come with me into your speeder. The four of us must head to the land of Hyrule, where our journey will truly begin…"   
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 


	4. Part 2

The speeder pulled to a stop in front of the Hyrulian Tavern. Mario and the rest all stepped out and headed into the tavern. Ness and Kirby, very frightened by the looks of the people going into the bar, decided to wait outside. Mario meanwhile sat down on a barstool and ordered his drink. Toad on the other hand had taken an interest in talking to one of the men sitting next to him.  
  
A hand gripped Mario's shoulder and spun him around on the stool. "I don't like the looks of you", snarled the knight clad in armor that was standing there. "And things don't end well for the people I don't like. I sure hope you got life insurance buddy…" He unsheathed his sword and swung it down at Mario, as Mario flinched and turned away. He heard and loud swish, a scream, and then silence. He spun around and saw Toad standing there and the knight on the floor, cut in two.  
  
"You should be careful in this place", said Toad, "It's full of knights and guards like that. They're forces of Ganondorf, the dark lord who's working with the Villain Empire. You're lucky that I was here with my trusty beam sword." He showed Mario the blue beam sword that he was holding, with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Isn't that a rip-off of the light sabers from Star Wars?", asked Mario.  
  
"This whole story is a rip-off of Star Wars", explained Toad. "If either Nintendo or Lucas Films got their hands on this, Q-bot would have about 5 billion lawsuits piled up against him. They'd strip him of every penny he had and then probably beat him with a rusty shovel."  
  
"Oh", said Mario, nodding in agreement and smiling at the thought of Q-bot being beaten with a rusty shovel.   
  
"But getting back on topic", Toad explained, "This man here is a first mate on a ship that might be able to take us to the Bowser Castle." He pointed to the man that he had been talking with earlier. "His name is Link and he says that he is good friends with the captain of the ship that he has told me about." Link signaled for them to follow him, and led them to a table where a tall, skinny man with a green shirt, blue suspenders, a green hat with an L on it, and a mustache similar to that of Mario's, was waiting for them.  
  
"L-L-Luigi!!!", stammered Mario, staring at Luigi in disbelief.  
  
"Mario?", asked Luigi staring right back at Mario, "Is that you? It is! It is! I can't believe it. What a small world! I haven't seen you since before you became a tenant in that rundown old farm. What brings you all the way out here? Come and sit down. Let me get you something to drink!"  
  
"You know him!", sputtered a completely flabbergasted Toad.  
  
"Know him?", exclaimed Mario, "Of course I know him. He's my twin brother." Toad just stared at him completely bewildered, so Mario added, "You see we went our separate ways some years ago. We used to be inseparable. But then one day I decided that I wanted to rent a room in that farm but Luigi decided that he wanted to pursue his career as a neurosurgeon. Well I guess that never worked out, because here he is now, flying people around along with some weird guy in a green elfish hat and a one-piece dress.  
  
"It's not a dress", scowled Link, "It's the custom attire for my people of Hyrule. It's a perfectly normal and perfectly manly tunic."  
  
"Sure it is", snickered Mario sarcastically, nodding his head in feigned agreement. He then coughed in an attempt to cover up the word "Queer", but Link heard it and lunged at Mario with his sword.  
  
"Hey, Hey, Break it up you two", commanded Toad as he stepped between Mario and Link before any damage could be done. "If we are to defeat the Villain Empire then we must work together, not fight amongst ourselves. Come on we have to overcome our differences and go to rescue Princess Peach like Mario does in all of his video games. You think she'd hire some body guards or something after she was captured for about the zillionth time, but what can I say? She's retarded."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out towards Luigi's ship. They stopped on Platform 9 3/4, walked past the Hogwarts Express, and stopped in front of the giant spaceship, The Centennial Eagle. "It's a good thing that the Centennial Eagle doesn't sound anything like 'Millennium Falcon'", Luigi pointed out, "Or else Q-bot would have ripped off Star Wars for the 500th time within these last couple of paragraphs." Everyone nodded in agreement because Centennial Eagle definitely DOES NOT sound like Millennium Falcon so don't any of you dare think about suing me.  
  
After Luigi had seen everyone onboard he turned to walk into the ship himself when he suddenly heard some gun blasts. He turned around and saw five Koopa Troopers standing there, firing at him. But luckily for him the Koopas have the combat skills of alfalfa, so he made it onto the ship after felling his five enemies. He ran on board, fired up the engine, and took off as quickly as possible.  
  
As the rest sat in the back, Link and Luigi sat at the controls, speeding away form the dreaded Hyrulian Planet. As they sped through space, Link noticed an odd looking shape on the radar screen. "What's this?"' he asked pointing at the screen where the strange dot grew bigger and bigger. Luigi looked at it with confusion at first, but then a look a panic overtook his face.  
  
"Pull Back", he screamed, "Turn around right now." He spun the steering mechanism away from the shape which was now right in front of the ship and appeared to be the Bowser Castle. But at this point it was too late and despite their efforts the ship continued to gradually drift towards the floating castle "It's some devilry cast upon the castle by a Koopa Wizard. It's sucking us towards the castle. Quick Link, go and alert the passengers. I don't think that we're going to be getting a warm welcome."   
  
Link ran to the back of the ship and quickly returned, followed by Mario, Toad, Ness, and Kirby.   
  
"What's going on?", screamed Toad as the ship rocked as a plane going through turbulence would.  
  
"We're being pulled into the castle by some sort of magic performed by the Koopa Wizards", responded Luigi. "We're gonna land right on top of the castle on the docking bay. I'm sure that they're gonna be sending troops up so everybody hide quickly. I'll take care of landing the plane safely and then I'll come and join you." Everyone ran off to hide in the storage room as Luigi steered the ship into a safe landing and sure enough, as soon as the ship touched down, Koopa Troopers swarmed around it. Luigi then ran off to join the rest in the storage room.   
  
The Koopas boarded the ship as it landed and they spread out to search for the inhabitants. As they were searching Toad suddenly felt an itch under his nose and he let out a great big sneeze.  
  
"I heard something from in here", yelled one of the Koopa Troopers. Everyone c'mere". The group inside the storage heard footsteps running towards them. The door suddenly burst open and a bunch of Koopa's with green protective armor and giant guns burst into the room.  
  
"Surprise", yelled Toad as he lunged towards the Koopa's with his beam sword in hand. He lunged at the troopers and slashed the first ones head off. He then deflected the Trooper's shots right back at them, hitting them and knocking them off, one by one. He then took the green protective armor suit that was covering them.   
  
"Here, put this on", he commanded, throwing the suits to everyone present. "Put these on and we should be able to slip by unnoticed." He slipped one on himself, and led everyone else out of the ship and down to the Docking Bay where a Koopa Captain was waiting. "We haven't found anything sir", said Toad, trying to imitate the voice of a Koopa. The occupants appear to have abandoned ship after they were caught in our magic force field. We didn't even find any cargo or shipment on board. This was just a ship caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and the crew got scared when they were sucked towards our castle and they abandoned ship."  
  
"Very well then", replied the Koopa Captain. "Carry on." He watched as the six "Koopa Troopers" walked away back towards the Headquarters. They walked into the nearest room, closed the doors, and removed their helmets.  
  
"We're lucky that we got through that", replied Toad when he was sure that they were out of earshot. "But it's not over yet. We still have to locate the Princess. Ness we need you to break into the computer mainframe and figure out where the Princess is being kept. Then we can rescue her and get the hell out of here." Ness nodded and ran to the nearest computer where he started typing away as Luigi stood guard by the door.  
  
After several minutes of searching on the computer Ness finally yelled out, "I found it. The Princess is being kept in prison cell #5. The prison is located on the left wing of the third story. It's sure to be heavily guarded though so be careful. Hang on a minute….I think I see how they were keeping the force field up. There seems to be some kind of machine on the fourth floor that can harness the Koopa Wizards' power and continually use it to keep the force field standing. The blueprints on here seem to say that every hour the Wizards need to reenergize the machine with their magic. I might be able to shut the machine down from here." He continued to type some more but after another ten minutes he said, "It's no use. All systems are fully operational and very well protected. I would need the password and I've tried everything else. There's no backdoor in to the main system. You guys are gonna need to shut it down by hand. Now Mario, pass your suit's helmet over this ID scanner here."  
  
Mario took his Koopa helmet and waved it over the ID scanner which started to beep. "The rest of you must do it too", Ness instructed, and everyone followed Mario's lead until everyone had passed their helmet over the ID scanner except Ness and Kirby.  
  
"There", said Ness, "Now the computer has it stored in its memory that the soldiers that you are imitating are on lunch break. The computer says that soldiers KP-68, KP-209, KP-606, and KP-3 are on lunch break. You need to memorize your suits ID number in case you are questioned. Kirby and I will stay here with our suits on. However, you only get an hour lunch break. That means that the four of you have to be back here with the machine shut down, the Princess rescued, and be ready to board our ship, or else you'll be caught. There's no more time to waste. GO!!!!!!"  
  
The four Koopa imposters ran out the door and towards the nearest staircase. They had made it all the way up to the third landing before they met anyone else. As they ran off the staircase they saw a Koopa General patrolling the area. He approached them and as he drew near Toad saluted him, and the others followed suit.  
  
"What are you identification numbers?", the General asked them, looking at them suspiciously.   
  
"Are numbers are KP-68, KP-209, KP-606, and I am KP-3", responded Toad. The general took out a small pal pilot like machine and started looking at it.  
  
"Is says here that you are on lunch break", the General said curiously. "Why are you up here on the third floor? Don't you troopers usually head down to the troop center on the first floor? Why are you up here? The only things here are the prison and the Generals Quarters."  
  
"We wish to eat in the prison", responded Toad. "Our business is our own though we will tell you why we head here. Our friend here likes to taunt the prisoners during his free time." He pointed towards Mario. "He's a bit sick in the head, but we always keep him company when he comes down here. Now if you allow us we would like to continue our lunch break." The general looked at them oddly, but turned and walked away.  
  
As they rushed into the prison Mario whispered, "Wow. That was too close. I'm surprised that the general didn't question us more. I didn't expect him to buy the story about me being sick in the head." As they rushed into the prison they were greeted by two guards.   
  
"What is your business down here?", asked one of the guards.  
  
"We wish to have our lunch break down by the prison cells", responded Link.  
  
"What?", the guard replied. "That's definitely not allowed. You four better go back down to the Troop's Center. You're not getting in here."  
  
"Like hell were not", yelled Luigi. He pulled out his blaster and shot the two guards. The second guard stumbled and tripped the alarm before slumping to the ground. Luigi pulled off his helmet and was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at the two guards.  
  
"IMBECILE!!!!!", yelled Toad. "Now the alarm's been set off. The entire Imperial Army is going to be upon us in no time. How do you expect to escape now? And I was supposed to sneak up to the fourth floor to destroy the force field machine. Now that's impossible."  
  
"Go to the fourth floor now", yelled Mario, "Before reinforcements arrive." Toad took off out the door and down the hallway. They watched him as he sped up the stairs, and Mario got a bad feeling in his gut. He didn't think that this was going to end very well.  
  
Luigi ran over to prison cell # 5 and blasted open the lock. He swung open the door and walked into the cell where Peach sat terrified and cowering in a corner. Luigi swept Peach over his shoulder, despite her screams for help, and ran back towards Mario and Link who were now barricading a door with any objects that they could find. As they backed away from the door and looked for an alternate way out, the door suddenly began to shake.   
  
"They're breaking in", screamed Link. "There's no escape. We're doomed."  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 


	5. Part 3

Toad ran all the way up the stairs to the fourth level without looking back once. He knew his fate, and that he had to duel Darth Wario by himself or else they would never escape. He reached the fourth floor and found a dark black door that stood out amongst all the rest at the end of the corridor. He ran towards the door, but it was locked. He removed his Koopa armor and took out his beam sword. He pressed the button on the handle and the laser-like sword popped out. He cut a hole in the door and stepped through.  
  
Inside the room was the machine, which glowed a bright green, but nothing more. He walked up to the machine and with one swing of his beam sword he cut the machine in half. With his work done he turned around and saw Darth Wario stepping into the room with his beam sword in hand. He too pressed the button on the handle and a yellow beam shot out.   
  
"Did you honestly think that you could escape me?", asked Darth Wario. "I could sense your presence almost immediately. I'm guessing that you brought some company, judging by all that ruckus that just went on down in the prison. Oh well, I'll kill them after I take care of you, assuming of course that the Koopa Troopers don't get to them first." He swung his yellow beam sword which clashed with Toad's blue beam sword as Toad attempted to defend himself.  
  
"You seem to overestimate your chances Darth Wario", said Toad calmly, despite the battle that was taking place. "After all if you strike me down I will only become more powerful than even you can imagine".  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?", Darth Wario demanded, but Toad just grinned and swung his beam sword.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
As the door began to break open, Luigi set the Princess Peach down, who was too terrified and shocked to move. The three warriors removed their Koopa helmets and grabbed their Koopa blasters, getting ready for the attack that was coming.  
  
"Hey", cried a shocked Peach, "You guys aren't Koopas."  
  
"Congratulations Sherlock", yelled Luigi sarcastically, "We're here to save you. But right now we're having trouble saving ourselves, so I suggest that you take cover somewhere. I don't think that these Koopas coming in are part of the Welcoming Committee." The door burst open and one by one, dozens of Koopa Troopers poured in.  
  
"Eat this slime ball", Luigi screamed as he fired the first shot and took out a Koopa Trooper. Mario and Link began firing as well. Suddenly, a blast knocked the blaster right out of Luigi's hands.   
  
"Never liked that gun anyway", he muttered as he whipped out his dual blaster pistols that he always carried around with him. But he was too slow. Peach had picked up one of the guns and shot the Koopa Trooper right before the Koopa could kill Luigi. Luigi looked back in shock, but as a shot whizzed right by his left ear, he snapped back into reality and started firing at the Koopas who were filing in through the door and into the room.  
  
Finally, after all of the Koopas had been killed Link cried, "We have to get out of here. The only reason we lived through this battle was because the Koopas had to enter into the room one at a time in a single file line, because the doorway was too small. But we should get out of here before more reinforcements come. We might not be so lucky next time."  
  
"Follow me", yelled the Princess as she led them into her prison cell where she showed them an air vent. She fired at the vent several times and then crawled into the ventilation shaft. Luigi followed her with no problem, as did Link. But as Mario crawled in he was too fat and got caught in the opening.  
  
"Help", cried Mario to the retreating backs of Link, Luigi, and Peach. The three of them turned around and saw that Mario was stuck. Link crawled back towards Mario, as Luigi and Peach watched on in anticipation. Link crawled over and tugged on Mario, but could not get him through the opening.  
  
"Ya need to cut back on the pizzas tubby", yelled Link as he strained to get Mario through the vent.   
  
"You guys only have fifteen more minutes", came the voice of Ness through the intercom system in Link's Koopa helmet, which was by his side. Mario and Link looked towards the helmet in horror, realizing the terrible fact that they had to get through the shaft, escape the Koopas, and return to the ship in just fifteen measly minutes.  
  
The footsteps of more Koopa Troopers filing into the room could be heard as Link pulled harder to get Mario through the shaft. Link gave one final tug and Mario came flying in to the hole. But as he did so his helmet was knocked to the floor and fell with a loud "CLANG". One of the Troopers looked over and ran towards the prison cell.   
  
"There in the ventilation shaft", the Koopa cried to his comrades. He fired a shot into the shaft just as Mario turned the corner in the nick of time. The Mario, Link, Luigi, and Peach crawled as fast as they could through the narrow pathway. Luigi, who was in the lead, looked down through one of the iron barred covers and saw Ness and Kirby sitting in the room, and although they had their suits on, he could tell it was them for it was the same room that they had been in before. He kicked down the barred cover and dropped down. Kirby gave a frightened cry, and without thinking shot his blaster at Luigi…  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Darth Wario blocked Toad's swing at took a swing a swing of his own, which was likewise blocked. Toad tried to bring the battle closer to the ship, so he backed out of the room and jumped off the ledge where he fell to the first story, remarkably unharmed. Darth Wario jumped down to the first floor as well, and he too was unharmed. Being Superstars they were able to withstand such large drops.  
  
Toad back flipped over Darth Wario and slashed at his back, but Wario, showing unexpected agility, spun and blocked the shot just in time.   
  
'Where is Mario?', wondered Toad in his head, 'He must see this now. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up for'…  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The blast grazed Luigi's left shoulder, sending him reeling backwards just as Mario dropped through the hole. He yelled, "Don't shoot Kirby. It's just us." Kirby put his gun down and Ness spun around in his chair. Peach dropped down through the hole, followed by Link. They ran to Luigi's aid, and patched up his shoulder.  
  
"You're lucky that you had that body armor on", said Link, "Otherwise it could have been really bad. But instead you only got this little scratch that barely qualifies as a flesh wound. Luigi just grasp his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding, and scowled. He didn't think that it was just a 'little scratch'.  
  
"Kirby wants you to know that he's sorry, but you scared him", said Ness to Luigi. Kirby nodded. "But we have to get out of here", Ness added, "The hour is practically over. When you don't return to your shift in the first five minutes they'll send someone out to look for you guys. You guys have to ditch the suits and we've gotta get out of here now." They ran towards the ship which was now guarded by nothing but the Koopa Captain and two other Koopa Troopers. All of the other troops were in the prison or in the vents looking for them.  
  
Luigi and Mario pulled out their blasters and snuck up behind the Koopas and took them out. Mario turned around to signal for everyone to board the ship. As he did so he saw Toad and a mysterious cloaked figure fighting with beam swords in the room behind the group. He ran towards Toad in an attempt to help him, and as he did so Toad looked over at Mario.  
  
'Good', thought Toad, 'He has come.' Then he blocked Wario's beam sword and pushed his beam sword against Wario's with all his might. As Wario went stumbling backwards Toad pressed the button on his beam sword's handle, thereby having the beam retreat back into the handle. He then laid the sword on the ground and closed his eyes. "You have lost Darth Wario", he muttered as he stood there.  
  
At first Wario didn't know what to do. Why had Toad stopped fighting? But he could not pass up an opportunity to strike down his opponent. He charged at Toad and slashed his chest open with his beam sword. Toad fell to the floor and vanished, leaving nothing but his cloak behind.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!", screamed Mario, pulling out his blasters. But before he could do anything, Luigi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him onto the Centennial Eagle which took off immediately.  
  
"Why didn't you let me save Toad?", Mario screamed at Luigi once they were onboard.  
  
"Don't kid yourself", Luigi snapped back. "Toad was already dead and you know it. That man would have killed you too. If Toad, a Superstar, could not beat him what makes you think you would have stood a chance. The last thing that Toad wants you to do is die." Mario secretly agreed with this statement but did not want Luigi to know that. So Mario was silent for the rest of the ride back to the rebel base where they would drop Peach off.  
  
Luigi steered the ship into the rebel's spaceport, expecting a warm welcome, but that was not to be… 


	6. Part 4

King Toadstool, Peach's father, ran up to the ship as soon as it had touched down. As the passengers came out of the ship the King shrieked, "The Bowser Castle is going to attack us." Everyone looked at him with shocked looks, so he explained, "They found our base and have a 'Bowser Cannon' which takes one hour to load up a shot, but one shot has enough power to destroy an entire planet. Our one advantage is that it takes an hour to load up, which would normally not be a draw back for the Bowser Castle because the victim would not know that the attack was coming. But one of our men intercepted a report planning the attack. The cannon has probably already started loading up. We're sending a small squadron of fighter ships into space to destroy the Bowser Castle. We heard that you Luigi, and you too Mario, were good pilots. Will you help us?"  
  
"Of course", said Mario. "I'd be more than happy to help the rebel cause. Besides, I'm looking for a little bit of revenge against the Villain Empire."  
  
"I'm only going if I can take my Centennial Eagle", Luigi responded.  
  
"Fine", said King Toadstool. "Then it is settled. The two of you will depart immediately with the rest of the squadron. Peach please give me the blueprints so I can search for a weakness in the Bowser Castle."  
  
"I have already found it", Peach explained. "On the surface of the Castle is a little opening that leads down to the main control room. It is used for when the workers need to make repairs and they use ladders to get down the hole. It's very tiny and blends in with the surface of the castle. It's barely noticeable and bound to be guarded by enemy spacecrafts. But if you can fly downwards towards the hole, shoot a laser directly into it, and then pull up in time, the Castle will be destroyed. It's nearly impossible to pull off but it's the only way."  
  
"Oh, very, very good", squealed the fat king. "I will go and inform the other pilots right away." He waddled off towards the hangar, followed by Luigi and then Mario.  
  
"Mario", Peach yelled out. Mario turned around and headed back towards Peach. "Good Luck", she said, blushing hysterically.  
  
"Oh, um…, thanks", mumbled Mario as his faced turned redder than his shirt. "Well um… I think I gotta go now." He waved goodbye to Peach and started walking towards the hangar. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Peach…  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"All right men", came Captain Fox McCloud's voice through the intercom on all of the rebel ships. "We're on a dangerous mission and we're a small fleet because we couldn't afford to send such a large fleet on a secret mission. But we have to hit the small hole just like the King said."  
  
"Roger that", said Mario into his speaker. He was very nervous about this mission because all though it was true that he had flown many times before and was rather good at it, he had never done anything this dangerous before. He already had his finger over the trigger, ready to shoot the laser because the sooner he got out of this ship the better…   
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
The king hadn't been kidding when he said that they were sending a small fleet. Aside from Mario, Luigi, and Fox there were only three other pilots. They were Fox's friends, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare. He didn't know any of these people very well, aside form Luigi, and this made him even more nervous. The Bowser Castle had moved closer since he had last been in it and it was now rather close to the rebel base and Mario saw it looming in the near distance. It was big, dark, and scary as far as Mario was concerned.  
  
"I'll cover you", yelled Slippy into the intercom. He flew forward just as they reached the Castle. He started firing at the Koopa Ships that were flying and shooting towards the rebels. As Slippy used his various maneuvers to dodge shots while taking out his enemies, the others went in to attempt an attack on the main control room.   
  
Peppy was the first to try and he circled around well above the hole before dive-bombing towards it. He shot lasers through the hole, but none of them seemed to hit the main control room. He pulled up just in the nick of time and started flying just above the surface of the castle.  
  
"You should probably pull up Peppy", Fox said as his voice echoed throughout all of the ships.  
  
"No, I'm fine", responded Peppy as his ship started shaking back and forth and he tried to regain control of the ship.  
  
"PEPPY, PULL UP!!!", Fox screamed, but it was too late. Peppy's ship struck the ground, and all that was seen was a giant fireball as the spacecraft exploded on contact.  
  
"You losers can't do anything right", Falco sighed, "Watch a pro." Then he too attempted to dive bomb the hole, but his lasers missed and he experienced a type of 'turbulence', similar to that of Peppy's when he got near the surface. He pulled up and yelled into the intercom, "It's no hope. The lasers will never hit the room. Besides, when you get too close to the surface the ship goes outta control."  
  
"I took care of all the Koopa Ships", Slippy's voice suddenly interrupted. "I'm coming over to help you guys out." But the fact was that he hadn't defeated all of the Koopa Ships as there was one remaining one. It snuck up behind Slippy and blasted his ship with laser cannons.  
  
"I've been hit… I'm not gonna make it", were Slippy's last words as his ship went spiraling out of control. The engine burst into flames and within a second the whole ship exploded, just like Peppy's had.  
  
"Damn it", yelled Fox, "I'm losing too many men. We have to get out of here now." As he was speaking, Luigi's Centennial Eagle swooped down and blasted at the remaining Koopa Ship. The ship was just barely nicked and it went spiraling out into space. But it was lost, not destroyed. And as the ship went tumbling into space, Mario got a glimpse of the pilot. It was none other than the mysterious man who had struck down Toad.  
  
The sight of this man and that fact that he had struck again, this time against Slippy, fueled Mario's hatred for the Villain Empire. He would not give up now. As Fox and the crew began to retreat he screamed, "Not yet. Just give me a try." He sent his ship plummeting towards the hole, letting his hatred and anger control him, and fired at the control room down below. He missed and pulled up just in time.  
  
"Do not let your anger fuel your actions", Toad's voice suddenly said. "You are destined to be a Superstar one day. Only the Villains let their anger speak. Control your emotions and give it one more try." And although Mario was quite creeped out by the fact that he was hearing dead people, he did in fact give it one more try. He watched as the lasers traveled down the hole and flames suddenly erupted out of it. He pulled up and flew away from the Castle along with the rest of the squadron as fast as possible. As he looked back he saw the Bowser Castle slowly crumbling and new that the most important Villain troops and officers were being destroyed with the Castle. All except the man who killed Toad and somehow managed to survive Luigi's blasts and escape into space…  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
When they returned back to the base again Mario finally received the warm welcome that we had been long awaiting.  
  
All of the rebels in the base swarmed around the four surviving pilots and lifted them into the air. King Toadstool stood in the back with Princess Peach, both of whom were positively beaming. The heroes were then set down at a table and a great feast was had in their name. Link came over and congratulated them and sat down to eat with them.  
  
After the feast, an award ceremony was held, and Luigi and Mario walked up to the king's throne to receive their Medals Of Honor. King Toadstool and Princess Peach awaited them, each with one medal in hand. The king placed the medal around Luigi's neck, while the Princess placed the medal on Mario. As she did so she smiled and winked at Mario. Mario blushed again and hid his face so that the Princess would not be able to see him blushing. As he turned around to face the cheering crowd he noticed Ness and Kirby waving to him. He smiled at them and remembered when he had first met them. It had not been that long ago, but yet it seemed like a lifetime. And although they had been through a lot he knew that there was still more to come… 


End file.
